happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Man Eating Plant Problems
Man Eating Plant Problems is an episode of HTFF. Plot Shoo and ShooShoo is walking down the street with fruits and vegetables in their hands when Shoo sees Emmy’s flower stall. Shoo drops all the food on the ground, making ShooShoo angry, and asks his ShooShoo if he can buy a flower. ShooShoo reluctantly says yes and Shoo runs for the flower stall. When Shoo gets to the flower stall, he is greeted by Emmy and he greets back. ShooShoo walks over and is greeted by Emmy but she ignores her. While Shoo is finding a plant to buy, ShooShoo is coming up with a plan to eat Emmy. Shoo then chooses his flower and goes to purchase it but before he can ShooShoo drags him away, making him sad. The next morning, Shoo and ShooShoo visit Emmy’s shop again only to see she’s not there. ShooShoo whispers the plan to Shoo and then they both transform into their plant forms. Emmy comes back only to see two new plants she has never seen at her shop before, but she just shrugs it off and continues the day, making ShooShoo smile. Soon, before closing time, Shoo starts to tap Emmy with his vine. After about 5 times Emmy gets annoyed and looks for whoever is doing that. ShooShoo starts to make her move when Shoo sneezes making Emmy turn around, confused. ShooShoo looks at Shoo angrily while Shoo looks sad. The next morning, Emmy comes back to her shop with Shoo and ShooShoo still there. ShooShoo starts trying to wrap her vines around Emmy’s body but Emmy keeps turning around. Soon, ShooShoo starts to get impatient and grabs Emmy by her torso with her vine and picks her up, hurting her in the process with her thorns. Emmy starts screaming and calling for help but the only person around is Disco Bear, who’s wearing headphones and can’t hear her. ShooShoo then takes another one of her vines and starts to tug on Emmy’s arm to rip it off. Emmy starts screaming. ShooShoo soon succeeds in ripping Emmy’s arm off and proceeds to eat it. As Emmy is trying to escape, a truck comes by and accidentally drops highly flammable perfume, which makes ShooShoo get weak and lose her grip on Emmy. Emmy gets free from ShooShoo’s vines but if too distracted by the perfume everywhere and her arm that she can’t get up. Spicy comes by but he immediately runs away because of all the perfume, but not without accidentally making the perfume catch on fire. Shoo and ShooShoo catch on fire but Emmy makes an escape without catching on fire and leaving Shoo, ShooShoo and her other flowers to burn. Emmy then crawls into the road but as soon as she’s in the middle of the road she gets run over by the same truck that spilled all the perfume. The iris closes on the truck window that opens to show Lumpy, looking confused. "Everything comes to you at the right moment." Deaths * Shoo and ShooShoo burn alive. * Emmy is ran over by a truck controlled by Lumpy. Injures * Emmy's arm is ripped off by ShooShoo. * Emmy falls on the ground after ShooShoo gets distracted by the perfume. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 97 Episodes